


The Act Of Understanding

by antic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confusion, Gen, Observer, POV Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antic/pseuds/antic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Understanding is harder than it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Act Of Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny bit of outside POV that is not really that much of an outside POV. It's Castiel, after all.

Castiel never understood the human dynamics, even if he tried. And in some way he realized that Winchester brothers probably weren’t the best example either, but sometimes he would watch anyway, turning into a crooked version of a guardian angel. He wouldn’t be proud of that if he knew what pride was. So he watched. And couldn’t understand.

 

The floor was already more mold than wood when they walked inside the house. It shouldn’t be such a surprise when it started falling apart underneath their feet. With a little help from a ghost, that is. When the second floor corridor cracked behind Sam’s back, it separated him from Dean, who was on top of the stairs, having just fed the ghost full of rock salt. He noticed what was going on before Sam had a chance to.

“Sam!” he yelled. Sam’s gaze instantly dropped to the breaking floor. It never stopped surprising Castiel how much these two could read just from the way they called each other’s names. “Run!”

Sam instantly broke into a full sprint, not looking back. There was no point in running sideways, the whole second floor was now going down.

“Sam, jump!” screamed Dean and Sam threw himself on the window, no questions asked, smashing the glass and falling out, down. There was no sill he could get a grip on. Castiel kept watching as the younger Winchester cut through the air and landed on a pile of garbage bags unharmed.

He jumped out of a two stories building based on his brother’s command only, trusting to the point of giving away his life. Dean knew there’d be trash, he cased the place earlier today. Sam didn’t. And he jumped.

 

Castiel didn’t understand.

 

“Here,” Dean said, throwing a gray plastic bottle at Sam’s head. Sam caught it out of the air effortlessly.

“What is it?” he asked dubiously.

“It’s a shampoo.”

Sam opened the cap and sniffed it distrustfully.

“It smells like a shampoo, I’ll give you that,” he eyed Dean.

“Dude!” older Winchester cried out. “You’ve been bugging me for a new one for ages!”

“And just like that you suddenly decided to cave and buy me one,” Sam raised an eyebrow. “Out of the pure goodness of your heart.”

“I didn’t mess with it, if that’s what you’re hinting at.”

“I didn’t say that!” exclaimed Sam and weighted the bottle in his hand as if the motion could answer all his doubts. “But now you did. That means you _did_ do something to it!”

“Whatever, man!” Dean threw his arms in the air, sitting at the table. “Don’t trust me? Don’t use it!”

Sam huffed, visibly annoyed.

“Fine,” he gritted through his teeth. “But if I end up bald, you jerk, so help me God, I will kill you!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean waved his hand carelessly. “Go ahead,” he smirked. Sam snarled and threw the bottle on the bed. It bounced off the mattress and fell on the floor.

“Moron,” hissed Sam and grabbed a jacket.

“Hey, where ya goin’?” Dean furrowed his brow.

“I’m going to buy shampoo.”

 

So yes, Castiel didn’t understand. He didn’t understand people. He didn’t understand the mechanics. He didn’t understand how could one trust someone with his life and have no faith in a simple gesture of buying a bottle of shampoo. So he gave up trying. He just kept looking.


End file.
